Conventionally, there is a pedometer for counting steps by detecting the up and down movements of a human body on walking. The pedometer is used by being borne on the human body. When the pedometer borne on the human body is shaken up and down by the up and down motion of the body accompanied by walking or running, a pendulum in the pedometer is shaken, a permanent magnet attached to the tip of the pendulum is shaken up and down on the side of the reed switch, and the permanent magnet approaches and moves away from the reed switch, thereby switching signals corresponding to the up and down movements of the pendulum are obtained at both ends of the reed switch. By counting the switching signals by a counter, the counted value is displayed on an indicator as the steps.
The pedometer, however, is capable of merely counting step count of the user bearing the pedometer. That is, the pedometer can only determine whether the user has walked or not, and cannot determine how the user walks or runs. For example, the pedometer determines as the same one step whether the user has walked energetically or less energetically. It is thus difficult to consider the exertion level of exercise based on the way of walking of the user.
Therefore, an object of the exemplary embodiment is to provide an information processing system for comprehensively determining the user's action, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an input device, and an information processing method.
The exemplary embodiment can employ the following configurations to achieve the above-mentioned object. It should be understood that the scope of the exemplary embodiment is interpreted only by the scope of the claims. In event of any conflict between the scope of the claims and the scope of the description in this section, the scope of the claims controls.
An example of a configuration of an information processing system of the exemplary embodiment includes a first input device on which at least a portion of a user's body is allowed to be put and an information processing apparatus for processing data obtained from the first input device. The first input device includes a first platform on which at least a portion of a user's body is put; and a distance data output unit. The distance data output unit outputs distance data determined in accordance with a distance to an object positioned in a direction away from a platform surface of the first platform. The information processing apparatus includes a data acquisition unit and a processing unit. The data acquisition unit acquires the distance data outputted by the distance data output unit. The processing unit performs a predetermined process, based on the distance data acquired by the data acquisition unit.
According to the above configuration, the distance to the object above the first platform is detected, and the processing using the distance is possible. For example, since the detection of the height of a portion (for example, foot) of the user above the first platform is possible, comprehensive determination of the user's action is possible.
A surface, on which a user puts his/her foot sole, may be set on the platform surface of the first platform. In this case, the at least one distance data output unit may be disposed below the surface, and output distance data determined in accordance with a distance to an object present above the surface.
A pair of surfaces, on which the user puts his/her feet soles, respectively, may be provided on the platform surface of the first platform. In this case, the at least one distance data output unit may be disposed below at least one of the pair of surfaces, and output distance data determined in accordance with a distance to an object present above the at least one of the pair of surfaces.
According to the above configuration, the processing using the height of at least one raised foot of the user is possible.
The distance data output unit may be disposed below each of the pair of surfaces, and output distance data determined in accordance with a distance to an object present above the surface.
According to the above configuration, the processing using the heights of the raised feet of the user is possible.
Also, two of the distance data output unit may be disposed below the platform surface at a predetermined distance therebetween in a direction along with the platform surface.
According to the above configuration, detection of heights of a plurality of portions of the user on the first platform, a posture of one portion (for example, angle), and the like is possible, and the processing using such information is possible.
Also, the first platform may include a plurality of projections projected from the platform surface.
According to the above configuration, manual pressure can be applied to the user's soles on the first platform.
Also, the plurality of projections may be configured in an up/down movable manner so as to be in a state in which either the plurality of projections project from the platform surface or the plurality of projections retract from the platform surface.
According to the above configuration, whether to apply the manual pressure to the feet soles can be changed accordingly, depending on the user's preference.
Also, the processing unit may include a parameter calculation unit. The parameter calculation unit calculates a parameter corresponding to an energy consumed by the user, based on a distance in accordance with the distance data. In this case, the processing unit may perform a predetermined process, based on the parameter calculated by the parameter calculation unit.
According to the above configuration, the calculation of the energy consumed by the user based on the comprehensive determination of the user's action is possible.
Also, the parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter so that the longer the distance in accordance with the distance data is, the larger the energy becomes.
According to the above configuration, the calculation of the energy in a way that, for example, the higher the user raises his/her feet the greater the energy is consumed, is possible.
Also, the distance data output unit may repeatedly output the distance data determined in accordance with the distance to the object positioned in the direction away from the platform surface of the first platform. The data acquisition unit may repeatedly acquire the distance data repeatedly outputted by the distance data output unit. The parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter each time the data acquisition unit repeatedly acquires the distance data.
According to the above configuration, the energy consumed due to the user's action can be calculated in real time.
Also, the parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter, based on a maximum value of the distance during a period in which the distance in accordance with the distance data is indicating a predetermined value or above.
According to the above configuration, the consumed energy in accordance with the distance information can readily be calculated.
Also, the parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter, based on an integration value of the distance in accordance with the distance data.
According to the above configuration, the consumed energy in accordance with the distance information can readily be calculated.
Also, the parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter, based on a maximal value of the distance in accordance with the distance data.
According to the above configuration, the consumed energy in accordance with the distance information can readily be calculated.
Also, a plurality of the distance data output units may be disposed below the platform surface, and each output distance data determined in accordance with a distance to the object present above the platform surface. In this case, the parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter, based on a distance in accordance with the distance data outputted by each of the plurality of distance data output units, and, by summing the parameters, calculate a parameter corresponding to an accumulated energy consumed by the user.
According to the above configuration, the accumulated energy can be calculated by summing the consumed energies in accordance with the plurality of distance information.
Also, the processing unit may include a count calculation unit. The count calculation unit calculates the number of times the user has moved his/her feet up and down on the platform surface, based on the data outputted by the first input device. In this case, the parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter, based on the number of times the user has moved his/her feet up and down, calculated by the count calculation unit, and the distance in accordance with the distance data.
According to the above configuration, the calculation of the consumed energy in consideration of the number of times the user has performed the up and down actions (for example, perform step action) on the first platform is possible.
Also, the parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter so that the greater the number of times the user has moved his/her feet up and down, calculated by the count calculation unit, is, the larger the energy becomes.
According to the above configuration, the calculation of the consumed energy in a way that the greater the number of times the user performs the up and down movements, the greater the energy is consumed, is possible.
Also, the distance data output unit may include a radiation unit, a reception unit, and a detection unit. The radiation unit radiates a predetermined wave in the direction away from the platform surface of the first platform. The reception unit receives a reflected wave which is the predetermined wave reflected from the object. The detection unit detects the distance to the object positioned in the direction away from the platform surface of the first platform, using information regarding the reflected wave received by the reception unit.
Also, the detection unit may detect the distance, based on a position at which the reflected wave is received.
Also, the detection unit may detect the distance, based on time at which the reflected wave has been received.
According to the above configuration, the distance to the object can be detected by using the reflection of a wave such as electromagnetic wave or sound wave.
Also, the distance data output unit may wirelessly transmit the distance data to the information processing apparatus directly or via other apparatus.
According to the above configuration, since the cables for communication with the information processing apparatus may not be connected to the first input device, the movement of the first input device is facilitated and the disposition distance between the information processing apparatus and the first input device is not limited due to the length of the cable or the like.
Also, the information processing system may further include a second input device and a cable. The second input device allows the user for operation input thereto. The cable connects between the first input device and the second input device. In this case, the distance data output unit may output the distance data to the second input device via the cable. The second input device may include a transmission unit for wirelessly transmitting, to the information processing apparatus, data representing the operation input to the second input device, together with the distance data outputted by the distance data output unit.
According to the above configuration, data of a plurality of devices is transmitted by one-time wireless transmission, and thus the reduction of cost for the wireless transmission can be expected.
Also, the first input device may further include at least one load data output unit. The load data output unit outputs load data determined in accordance with a load applied to the first platform. In this case, the data acquisition unit may acquire the distance data outputted by the distance data output unit and the load data outputted by the load data output unit. The processing unit may perform the predetermined process, based on the distance data and the load data acquired by the data acquisition unit.
According to the above configuration, the processing using the user's load applied to the first platform and the load change is possible. Thus, the user's action can comprehensively be determined
Also, a plurality of the load data output units may be disposed below the first platform at different positions, and each outputs the load data determined in accordance with the load applied to the first platform.
According to the above configuration, the processing using the position (for example, the center-of-gravity position) of the load applied to the first platform is also possible, and thus comprehensive determination of the user's action is possible.
Also, the first input device may include a first housing and a second housing. The first housing has a second platform on which at least a portion of a user's body is put. The second housing has the first platform, and is detachably mounted on a platform surface of the second platform so as to have the first platform face up. In this case, the first housing may be provided with at least the load data output unit. The second housing may be provided with at least the distance data output unit. The load data output unit may output, via the second housing, the load data determined in accordance with the load applied to the first platform.
According to the above configuration, the second housing provided with the distance data output unit is configured to be detachable to the first housing provided with the load data output unit. Thus, the usage of the first input device according to the purpose intended by the use is possible. In addition, if there is already an input device corresponding to the first housing provided with the load data output unit, new functions are added by newly attaching the second housing to the existing input device. Thus, effective utilization of the existing input device and cost reduction with respect to the additional function can be expected.
Also, the information processing apparatus may further include a display control unit for displaying, on a display device, a result of the predetermined process performed by the processing unit.
According to the above configuration, an image based on a result of comprehensive determination of the user's action can be shown to the user.
Also, the processing unit may include a determination unit and an informing unit. The determination unit determines whether a distance in accordance with the distance data acquired by the data acquisition unit reaches a predetermined value. The informing unit informs the user of a message determined in accordance with a determination result by the determination unit.
According to the above configuration, a message is informed to the user if a portion of the user, which is a detection object, is high or low when the user is prompted to perform an exercise. Thereby, good or poor of the exercise the user is performing can be informed to the user.
Also, the first input device may further include at least one load data output unit. The load data output unit outputs load data determined in accordance with a load applied to the first platform. In this case, the data acquisition unit may acquire the distance data outputted by the distance data output unit and the load data outputted by the load data output unit. The parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter, based on the distance in accordance with the distance data and a load in accordance with the load data.
According to the above configuration, the calculation of the consumed energy in consideration of the user's weight is possible.
Also, the information processing apparatus may further include a weight acquisition unit. The weight acquisition unit acquires weight of weights borne by the user on the first input device, in accordance with user input. In this case, the parameter calculation unit may calculate the parameter, based on the distance in accordance with the distance data and the weight acquired by the weight acquisition unit.
According to the above configuration, the calculation of the consumed energy in consideration of the weight of the weights borne by the user is possible.
Also, the distance data output unit may detect the distance to the object positioned in the direction away from the platform surface of the first platform, and output the distance data representing the distance.
Also, the exemplary embodiment may be implemented in a form of: a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program causing a computer to execute operations performed by at least part of the above-described configuration units; an information processing apparatus included in the information processing system; an input device included in the information processing system; and an information processing method which includes the operations performed by at least part of the above-described configuration units.
According to the exemplary embodiment, the distance to the object above the first platform is detected and the processing using the distance is possible. For example, the height of a portion (for example, foot) of the user on the first platform can be detected, and thus the comprehensive determination of the user's action is possible.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.